For My Flying Boy
by QueenCleopatra
Summary: Based on my poem of the same name. It has been over two years since Wendy saw Peter Pan, but she still cries herself to sleep. He never returned--he has forgotten. Because of this, something terrible is happening to Neverland. Can they stop it? R/R. :
1. Tears and Fairy Dust

**For My Flying Boy**

**A/N: This is my very first Peter Pan story. I was watching clips on YouTube and got the inspiration for a poem. The poem is interspersed throughout this story, and each part of the story is based upon a verse of my poem. Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks, Queen Cleopatra.**

*****

I will stare out upon the stars

Oh hear my voice, though you are far

I'll not give up

My love will hold

When you return

I won't let go

*****

Wendy sat on the window seat, gazing out the window while the cool breeze made her hair dance around her face. She had done this every night since he left. Just sat, waiting to hear him crow to the wind and return to her. But he never came back.

It had been two years, seven months and sixteen days since Peter Pan brought the children back from Neverland on that cold London morning. He had promised to return to hear stories about himself and to never forget Wendy, but he had broken both of them.

Wendy had been moved out of the nursery as soon as she returned from Neverland, partly because she was expected to begin growing up, and partly because there were so many new additions to her household. Of course, her brothers and the Lost Boys had all but forgotten about Neverland and Peter Pan. Now they believed that he only existed in Wendy's stories.

Wendy got up off the window seat and with a desperate ache in her heart, walked to her bed. She must grow up. In a few short days she would be sixteen, and then she would be introduced into society and become eligible for marriage. Aunt Millicent had been waiting for this day since Wendy was thirteen, but Wendy longed to stay a girl, if only to see Peter again.

Wendy sighed sadly. "In a few days, I shall be sixteen. Then I must grow up. Oh Peter, why did you forget me?"

As Wendy lay in her bed weeping for the boy who would never grow up, a star flashed in the distant night sky. Eventually, the tears stopped and Wendy drifted into a dream filled with pirates and a flying boy.

*****

Peter lay on the rocks in the Mermaid's Lagoon and gazed up at the sky. He had such great fun here and so many lovely adventures. Peter couldn't imagine being happier than he was now.

Suddenly, a picture flashed across his mind, like a memory he couldn't quite grasp. He tried to concentrate, but the picture was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"Strange, I saw a girl. Who is she?" he thought about it for a moment, then, in the nature of a typical boys mind, he forgot all about it. You see, Peter had already forgotten nearly everything about Wendy and the adventures that they had. Every once in a while, he got a strange pain behind his ribs, but he thought nothing of it, as his mind leapt too quickly from one adventure to the next.

Peter got up and flew off to the tree house to visit the Lost Boys. That is, the new Lost Boys. You see, it was Peter's job to collect any babies that fell out of their prams and bring them back to Neverland to be a Lost Boy. There had been only three babies brought back since Wendy and all of her brothers had gone, and Peter, though very fond of them, felt strangely empty when he looked at the small size of the group. The memories of his adventures with Slightly, Nibs, Tootles, Cubby and the twins did not fade as quickly as the ones of Wendy, as he lived with them far longer. However, as time passed, he gradually found himself unable to picture all of their faces; he couldn't even recall the last time he had seen them.

"Well, it can't have been more than a few weeks ago" he thought, furrowing his brow. "Maybe I could visit them? Then I'll remember for sure! Yes, I think I will...in a minute though. I've just got to sharpen my knife first..." As soon as he began thinking of his silver knife, however, his plans of visiting were gone from his mind, like a breeze blowing over a meadow. Such was the nature of young boys minds. "Now where can Tinkerbell have gone off to?"

What Peter had not noticed was the slight chill in the air and the unnatural silence in the forest. He was far too preoccupied with his adventures to notice that something was amiss in Neverland. Although he didn't notice, the fairies did. The Fairy King could sense something was terribly wrong. It was as though Neverland was dying.

*****

The fairies knew something was terribly wrong with Neverland, so they visited the Fairy Elders, the oldest and wisest of all their kind. They were told that a strange force had tipped the frail balance of Neverland. It was called Love. Only one fairy knew the source of this 'love', and the fate of Neverland rested in her small hands.

*****

Tinkerbell burst through the clouds and flew towards London with remarkable speed. She cleared the clouds and flew towards the Darling house. She knew that she would get answers here. Flying to the house, she headed for the window that was never closed.

As the small fairy hovered over Wendy's bed, she saw with great surprise that the girl lying in the bed had an expression of anguish on her tear-stained face. Her suspicions were finally confirmed. This girl-this Wendy- was in love with Peter Pan. After all this time, she still cried herself to sleep because of his forgotten promise. This realization astounded Tinkerbell. She had assumed that Wendy would grow up and forget all about her adventures in Neverland.

Her small body was filled with sadness when she thought of this child in pain. It was a strange sensation to Tinkerbell. She had hated Wendy because she was jealous of Peter's attentions towards the girl, but she now saw that the feelings that Wendy had for Peter were real.

She was the reason that Neverland was dying. Every day that Peter was away from Wendy, the air grew colder and the plants grew weaker. Although he never noticed, his broken promise was causing his home to slowly be destroyed.

In her fairy language, Tinkerbell spoke to Wendy, "I am sorry I tried to keep you away from him. I was jealous of you because he loved you. You have to come back. You have to save Neverland. You have to make Peter remember that he loves you, Wendy."

**So, what do you think? Is it good so far? Bad, utterly atrocious? (I certainly hope not--that would hurt my feelings...and probably my ego:P) Please review and let me know what you thought. I am accepting constructive criticism--just lay it on me so I know what to improve. Thanks. I will have the next chapter up soon.**

**Queen Cleopatra**


	2. Forget Me Not Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan or any of J.M. Barrie's characters, as much as I may wish to.**

**Here is Chapter Two, based on the second verse of my poem (which is also posted on the site.)I apologize for the shortness of my chapters. If you have any ideas after reading this chapter or the poem, don't hesitate to share them, as your input is always welcome. On with the story...enjoy. **

**A/N: To my 2 reviewers so far, thanks a lot for your encouraging comments. I appreciate them a lot.**

*****

My dearest love, my deepest joy

Please hurry home to me once more

For you my love

I'll watch and wait

I will not fail

I won't grow faint

*****

Wendy's dreams were filled with sad and painful memories of Peter. Tears leaked from her eyes as she slept and remembered.

"_What do you think of...love?" Wendy asked, stepping towards Peter._

"_Love! The very sound of it offends me!" Peter spat with disgust._

"_I don't think that's true. I daresay you have felt it, for something--or someone?" Wendy pressed, her eyes filled with emotion._

"_Never!"_

_Wendy stepped closer and reached out a hand towards Peter. He stepped back in fear._

"_Why did you have to spoil things?! We had so much fun on our adventures, didn't we? What more is there?" Peter cried, retreating a few steps._

"_Oh Peter, there is so much more!" Wendy replied, her eyes filling with tears._

"_No! I want always to be a boy and have fun! You can't make me grow up!" Peter yelled, flying up into the air and away from Wendy._

"_Peter!" Wendy shouted at his retreating form. "Peter!"_

The memory changed to the night he brought them all home.

_A shadow passed over the floor by Wendy's feet. She turned to see Peter beginning to fly away. "Peter!" she called out. He turned and looked at her, a smile on his face._

"_You won't forget me, will you?" Wendy said with a hopeful expression on her face._

"_Me, forget? Never!" the boy called back arrogantly._

"_Will you come back?" Wendy asked with a smile on her lips._

"_To hear stories--about me!" He laughed._

"_Goodbye Peter." Wendy called, a wistful look on her face and with shining eyes._

"_Goodbye Wendy. I'll be back soon." Peter called. He gave her a small wave before flying off towards Neverland._

Wendy began to sob as the memories bombarded her dreams. The tiny fairy floating above her looked on with amazement. Tinkerbell tried to think of a way to get Wendy back to Neverland. She couldn't wake the girl, because Wendy wouldn't be able to understand what she wanted.

She snapped her tiny fingers as she thought of a plan. Tinkerbell began sprinkling fairy dust all over Wendy. Suddenly, she hit a snag in her plan. Even with all the fairy dust in the world, without a happy thought, Wendy would never leave the ground. Tinkerbell flew to Wendy's ear and whispered something, praying that the girl would understand the message Tink was trying to convey by the tones of her bells.

Wendy stirred in her sleep as the fairy flew back above her, watching for the girl's reaction. She watched in happiness and relief as a small smile crossed Wendy's lips and she rose into the air.

_Wendy turned her head towards Peter, lying on the deck of the Jolly Roger. She lifted herself up on her elbow as she prepared to say her last goodbyes. As she reached out her closed hand towards Peter, it was grabbed roughly by Captain Hook._

"_Tis just a thimble..." she replied, looking up at the pirate._

"_Let Wendy give Peter her precious thimble..." Hook leered, causing the other pirates to laugh raucously. He released Wendy's arm and she turned once more to Peter. As she lowered her hand towards his face, she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. Wendy opened her hand and placed it on Peter's cheek. "This belongs to you, and always will." she whispered. _

_Wendy lifted her face until it was just above Peter's, then lowered her lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise, then drifted closed as Wendy kissed him amid numerous gasps of amazement._

*****

When Tinkerbell arrived in Neverland, Wendy floating below her, she brought the girl to the small house that the Lost Boys had built for her. After carefully setting Wendy down inside the house, Tinkerbell closed the door on the sleeping girl and flew off to find Peter.

*****

When Wendy awoke some time later, she opened her eyes to see leaves and sticks around her. Sitting up groggily, she rubbed her eyes and looked around in confusion. Where was she? She remembered crying herself to sleep in her bed, which she was clearly not in. _Where in Heaven's name could I be? Leaves, sticks, and--a little chimney! I must be in my house--in Neverland! But how did I get here? _Still not fully understanding how she came to be in Neverland, she stood up to leave the house. However, as Wendy had grown quite a bit since last being in the small building, she knocked her head on the doorframe and winced in surprise. _I have to figure out how I got here. I am quite confused. _

Determined to figure out why she was in Neverland, Wendy wandered off into the forest, unaware that she was at that very moment being watched by a pair of forget-me-not blue eyes.

*****

Tinkerbell found Peter sitting on a rock near the Mermaid's Lagoon playing his pipes. Flying close to his ear, she tried to tell him what she had done, but he only swatted her away as though she were an annoying insect. Tink flew around Peter's head and settled herself on the pipes he was playing, determined not to be ignored again. This time, Peter looked up, a look of annoyance crossing his face.

"What is it, Tink? I'm busy right now." he sighed, irritated by her interruption.

Tinkerbell related the entire story to Peter, her language sounding only like the tinkling of bells to anyone else around. At the mention of Wendy's name, Peter looked up in confusion.

_Why do I know that name? It seems so familiar, but I can't think where I have heard it before._

Tinkerbell, sensing his confusion, was disheartened. He didn't remember Wendy? How in the world was she supposed to bring them back together and save Neverland if he didn't even remember her, let alone remember being _in_ _love with her_? She decided that she would have to return to the Fairy Elders and ask their advice on the matter. She simply _had_ to do something to bring the young lovers back together and stop the destruction of the home they all held so dear.

*****

When Wendy wandered off into the forest, the owner of the forget-me-not blue eyes followed her stealthily, barely making a sound as he followed the young girl deeper into the forest. Suddenly, he stepped on a thin twig, the snap resounding in the silence.

Wendy looked around in surprise, the noise bringing her back from her confused thoughts. Just before he ducked behind a tree, Wendy caught a glimpse of the man who was following her. She could recognize his black hair and piercing eyes anywhere--it was Hook. How he escaped the crocodile, she didn't know. What she did know was that she needed to get away, and fast. Turning on her heel, Wendy bolted into the forest, not knowing where she was going. She was running blind, and was so frightened of the pirate who was chasing her that she didn't notice the rabbit hole until it was too late. She cried out in pain as her foot sank into the hole and her ankle twisted unnaturally.

The last thing Wendy saw before she was overcome by darkness was a pair of forget-me-not blue eyes.

*****

**Ahh, cliff-hanger! I promised that I would post this story before my vacation, and I have. I am very proud of this chapter, and I feel that I am getting off to a good start. As I reach the later verses of the poem, the chapters will get longer. I encourage anyone who has not already read my poem (same title as this story) to read it. Think of the verses as a sort of trailer for the next chapter...**

**Please review my story, and feel free to leave criticisms if you feel they are necessary to the success of the story. I appreciate every review, and reply to them all.**


	3. Memories and Broken Hearts

**So here is Chapter Three! I am so sorry that it took so long to get it up here, but I had a horrible case or Brain-Block-School-Project-itis. I have just gotten over it, so you should be seeing the next chapters soonish. They will start getting much longer (I hope) as there are only two verses left in the poem.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: My initials are RLR, not JMB; clearly, I am not the author of Peter Pan. **

**Thanks to my few reviewers-- MasterLeia, LottesBlossom, Devils Angel 24-7, and Lilija. I hope for more in the future. It helps me write if I know that more than a couple people are reading my story.**

*****

It's been so long since you were near

And still your face is ever clear

I'll hold you close

Deep in my soul

My only love

My flying boy

*****

When Wendy awoke, she experienced a strange feeling of déjà-vu. Rising and stretching her stiff limbs, she winced in pain as she remembered her injured ankle. She looked at it, and was surprised to see the injured joint neatly bandaged and braced. Looking around, Wendy discovered that she was once again in the small house that the Lost Boys had built for her. Standing awkwardly, she hobbled out into the open air and her stomach dropped. It didn't get any more 'déjà-vu' than this-- she was on board Captain Hook's ship, the Jolly Roger.

*****

Tinkerbell halted in mid-air and she looked around in confusion. Was it just her, or had the temperature dropped suddenly? More determined than ever, Tink raced towards the Elder Tree to ask for their advice. She had to make Peter remember before it was too late.

_Oh Peter, why won't you remember? It is almost too late._

*****

As Peter flew into the Mermaid Lagoon, he had a sudden flash, a memory he had forgotten long ago.

_A young girl stood on the rocks watching the mermaids in awe. Crouching down, she reached out her hand towards the water, the mermaids coming closer. Just as one of them was going to drag the girl under the water, Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her back, hissing at the mermaids until they fled beneath the surface._

"_What are you doing? They seem so sweet." the girl inquired, turning her luminous blue eyes towards Peter. Catching his unhappy look, confusion swept across her face. "Are mermaids not sweet?"_

"_They'll sweetly drown you if you get too close." he replied bluntly, unable to turn away from this girl's eyes._

Peter shook his head in confusion. The girl in the memory was the same one he kept seeing. Why did he know her? And why did he feel drawn to her?

Peter decided to get some answers, and flew off in the direction of the Elder Tree to ask the fairies. Surely they would be able to clear up his confusion.

*****

Wendy wandered the deck of the Jolly Roger, anxiously searching for a means of escape. As she rounded a corner, her ankle throbbing in pain, she nearly collided with the very person she was attempting to avoid--Captain James Hook himself.

"Why Wendy, what a pleasure it is to see you again after all this time. I must say, you are growing even more beautiful with each passing day." the pirate leered. Wendy recoiled at his rank breath and his stare. She struggled to keep her balance as she stepped away from him.

Wendy turned and attempted to get away from Captain Hook, her mind churning. How was he still alive? She had seen him eaten by the crocodile, and yet here he was, in all of his foul glory.

Sensing Wendy's confusion, Captain Hook pulled her back around to face him. "Would you like to know how I escaped from that beast?" As Wendy did not respond, the pirate went ahead with his tale. "It seems that this type of crocodile digests its food much like the python--it swallows its prey whole, and gradually the acids in its digestive system kills and breaks down the nutrients--or something of the sort. In any case, I was able to clash the creature's belly with my dagger before it could kill me, and I escaped." Seeing that Wendy was inching her way further from him, Hook grabbed hold of her arm once more and half-dragged her back to the small house. Shoving her inside, he sneered at her before locking the door. "Let us see your precious Pan save you now. He doesn't even recognize you anymore. I saw that stupid fairy bring you here. Ha! Trying to make him remember? He never cared for you! After all, he is only a boy." With those final cutting words, Hook stomped back to his cabin, leaving Wendy alone in the small house.

After the Captain's cruel remarks, her ankle wasn't the only thing that was broken.

"Peter, why didn't you care?" she cried, sinking into the welcome blackness.

*****

Tinkerbell entered the Elder Tree, panic crossing her small face. She approached the Elders, resting in their Council seats, and bowed humbly before them.

"I brought her back, just like you said. Peter doesn't remember her, even though I reminded him about their adventures. Should I take him to see her? Will he remember her? And did it get colder a moment ago?" Tinkerbell burst forth, unable to conceal the panic in her voice.

"Calm down, little one." One of the Elders spoke softly. "All will fall into place. It is good that you have brought her here. I believe that her presence should help Peter regain some of his memories of Wendy. Yes, bring him to see her. It is our last hope. Each moment that they are apart, Neverland sinks further into a spiral towards destruction. We must repair what was broken between the humans before it is too late."

"Thank you. I will go immediately and bring Peter to see Wendy. I left her in the Little House, sleeping."Tink told the Elders before flying off towards the underground tree house.

*****

Peter entered the clearing near the Elder Tree and stopped in confusion. He could sense vaguely that he had been here before and that something special had happened. Without warning, another flash of memory invaded his mind.

_Peter stepped off the roots of the Elder Tree and offered his hand to the beautiful girl dressed in a white nightgown. She slid her hand into his and placed her other hand on his shoulder as they began to dance. Gently pushing her away into a graceful glide, Peter flew towards the girl and reclaimed her hand, smiling at the blissful look on her face._

_Slowly spinning, they pair rose into the air until they were above the trees. Peter could not take his eyes off of the girl's delicate face and shining eyes. _

"Wendy." Peter whispered. He was surprised to hear the name come from his lips. "That was Wendy? But how did I know that?" Confused, Peter approached the Elder Tree and knocked on the wood beside the fairy-sized door. "Now to get some answers."

*****

**So I guess that is Chapter 3. I know--it is horribly short. I apologize if that is somewhat disappointing after all the time I have made you wait, but I don't want Peter to speak to the Elders until next chapter. The next chapter will, however, be a continuation of the same poem verse as this one. I just want to make it longer and keep you all in suspense...**

**As always, if you have random ideas that you think would be beneficial to the plot, feel free to put them forward. I am always open to your input. **

'**Til next time. Thanks for reading! RR**


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Here is the next part of Chapter 3. I wanted to keep you in suspense for a few days, and give people a chance to review. **

**Please, if you read the story, could you review? Even if you hated it, I would like to know so that I can fix things in the future. Thanks, RR**

**LottesBlosson and PrincessLeia--thanks for your continued support for each chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I am neither a genius nor a zombie. Therefore, I cannot possibly be J.M. Barrie. Thanks. :)**

"What do you mean it is _my fault_ Neverland is dying? What on earth did I do?" Peter fairly shouted after hearing the Fairy Elders story.

The Elders began to explain calmly. "Over two years ago--in earth years, that is--you travelled to London and listened every night at a window to a young girl who told stories. She told stories about beautiful princesses fighting their way out of trouble and acted out swordfights between fierce pirates. You realized that she would be a perfect mother for the Lost Boys, so you took her with you back here, to Neverland."

Peter listened, his features frozen in shock at these revelations. The Elders continued.

"As you came to know her better, she started to feel for you--to feel Love. You danced by this very tree, and her heart was so happy that she flew effortlessly through the air. But then, when she asked you about Love, you turned away from her, claiming that the 'very sound of it' offended you. Then you flew away from her, ignoring her cries."

As the Elders told of the dance, Peter gasped. The memory he had seen before he spoke to them was the very one they spoke of. So after the dance with that beautiful girl, he had hurt her and left? Peter felt a pang in his heart as he thought of tears sliding from the girl's beautiful eyes.

"Soon after all of that happened, she decided to return home to London, with her two brothers and the Lost Boys. She asked you to come, but you just told them to leave. When they left the tree-house, they were captured by the fearsome pirates of the Jolly Roger and your arch-enemy, Captain James Hook."

Peter furrowed his brows in confusion. He remembered this--something about medicine, and--"Tink drank my medicine! To save me! And then I went to the ship to save Wendy--"Peter gasped as all his memories came rushing back to him. Fighting Hook, the horrible lies he had told Peter in the air, Wendy's kiss--the Love he felt for her...

"I remember everything! And I forgot about her--it has been over two years since I promised to go back and see her--I never did. I never did..." Peter sobbed, feeling like a child who has lost their most prized possession. "I never went back--I have to go to London, to find Wendy. I have to apologize!" Peter shouted, starting to turn from the tree.

"Stop! Peter, you cannot go to London, because Wendy is not there. She is _here._" one of the Fairy Elders told him.

Peter stopped in shock. _Wendy, here? In Neverland?_ "So _that's_ what Tink was talking about. I just brushed her off because I didn't remember who Wendy was. Well, I have to go find her. Where is she?"

"Tinkerbell said that she left Wendy in the house the Lost Boys built for her. Be careful, Peter. You have hurt her deeply. She loves you so much. Let her know what you feel--we know that you remember. Good luck, child."

With these last words, Peter flew off in the direction of the small house in the clearing. _Wendy, I am sorry that I forgot about you. Please forgive me. _"I love you."

*****

Tinkerbell was in a panic. When she had arrived back in the clearing, the house was gone, along with Wendy. Thinking that she had somehow come to the wrong place, she flew around the entire forest searching. Returning to the clearing, she was surprised to see Peter standing in the middle, looking around in confusion.

Spotting her, he stepped forward and asked where the house was.

As worried as Tink was about Wendy's whereabouts, she was ecstatic to see that Peter's memories seemed to have returned. Looking around, Tink noticed that a few plants had straightened and grown greener. Come to think of it, the air had grown a little warmer as well. Tinkerbell refocused on Peter, who had started to speak again.

*****

Peter repeated his question. "Tink, where is Wendy's house? And where is Wendy?"

Tink told his that she didn't know where it was. She had left Wendy there asleep when she went off in search of Peter, but when she had returned, the house and occupant were gone.

Suddenly getting a horrible feeling, Peter flew up past the trees and looked out to the water. Sure enough, there stood a ship--the Jolly Roger.

"Oh, no. I had heard that Hook was back, but would he kidnap her again? Wendy..." Peter trailed off. He called to Tinkerbell and quickly outlined a plan before flying off towards the ship in anticipation of a fierce battle.

*****

Wendy opened her eyes and started in fear. Numerous pairs of dark eyes glared down at her through the small windows of her prison. Then the door was wrenched open and Wendy was dragged out into the open by a filthy pirate with one eye.

Captain Hook stood off to the side, looking nonchalant. "I see you were crying again. So like a _girl_." he sneered, causing the other pirates to laugh raucously. "This time I will take care of you myself. A sword through the heart should do it. Yes?" he said, drawing his sword and pointing it at her chest.

Wendy stood as straight as her ankle would allow and glared at the pirate. "Go ahead. I'm not scared of you, _Hook_" she spat contemptuously.

Captain Hook looked surprised at Wendy's outburst. He thought she would be terrified at the prospect of death, but she was standing up to him. _How dare she!_ He thought to himself. Grinning evilly, Hook pulled back the sword, preparing to plunge it into the impudent girl's chest.

Captain Hook's grin grew wider as the blade sliced through the air. "Finally, I will have my revenge!" he cried.

*****

**Aaah! Cliff-hanger! I realize that my chapters are not that long, but don't worry, the next one will be. And this chapter [both parts together] are longer than my English essay [and that was long...], so no complaints.[unless necessary]**

'**Till next time,**

**QC or RR :)**


	5. Duelling Swords and Hidden Kisses

**Here is Chapter 4. I am super duper sorry that this took so long to get posted. I was completely distracted with school, movies and other unimportant things. Chapter 3-part 2 was written in only a few hours. This chapter **_**is way **_**longer than the others. :)**

**Okay, so I changed it a bit. In order to keep the story going and not end it this chapter or the next, I have moved the next section of my poem to the next chapter, or the one after it. **

**Enjoy, and please review. Aren't you just drawn to that little button at the bottom of the screen? You know you want to... :P**

**Disclaimer: Here are some reasons why I do not own Peter Pan: I am not a man, I am **_**alive**_** and not over a hundred years old, and my imagination is not **_**that**_** awesome, despite my mother telling me that it is. [Thanks Mom. :)] On with the story!**

*****

_Captain Hook's grin grew wider as the blade sliced through the air. "Finally, I will have my revenge!" he cried._

*****

Wendy closed her eyes and waited for the pain that would accompany the harsh steel blade of Hook's sword. _Peter, I love you. I am sorry you didn't remember. I will always love you, even though you will never remember me. Goodbye, my love. _She breathed deeply and felt a calming peace wash over her. Maybe he would join her someday in Heaven.

*****

"Wendy!" Peter cried as he hurtled towards her. Pulling his sword from its sheath, Peter slashed it through the air and ripped Hook's descending blade from his hand. The fallen blade slid across the deck and stopped right before tumbling off the edge of the ship, only inches from Wendy's feet.

*****

"No!" Hook screamed in rage. "I must have my revenge!" Drawing a second sword from his belt, Captain James Hook ran at Peter, swinging his blade wildly.

*****

When she heard her name, Wendy's eyes snapped open and she was amazed at the sight before her. Peter Pan had just appeared and disarmed Hook a second before his blade would have entered her heart. Crying out, Wendy struggled against her bonds. She stretched towards Hook's fallen sword and, hooking it on the tips of her fingers, used it to saw through the ropes that bound her.

*****

The air was wracked with the sharp sounds of swords clashing together as Hook and Peter spun on the deck, each trying to gain the upper hand in the fight. Peter was being pushed back with each blow of Hook's sword. Suddenly, a cry of pain was heard. Looking down, Peter was shocked to see the blade of a sword protruding from Captain Hook's chest. As blood began to spill from his mouth, Hook's body toppled forward to reveal Wendy, staring at her hands in horror.

*****

Peter didn't hesitate as he stepped over Hook's body and the ever widening pool of blood surrounding him. He wrapped his arms around Wendy, pressing her face to his chest.

As soon as Peter's arms were around her, Wendy began to sob into his chest. "You remembered...oh Peter, you remembered." she sobbed, half in shock at what she had just done and the now-felt pain in her ankle, and half in joy from being held in Peter's arms. The arms around her small, shaking form only held her tighter as she let out all her pain.

*****

"Wendy...I am so, so sorry. How could I ever have forgotten you?--so sorry..." he whispered into Wendy's ear, tears welling up in his emerald green eyes. The pain held in those eyes was immeasurable when he saw Wendy's tears.

Peter pulled away a little to look into Wendy's face. "I know you feel horrible about what you did, but you had no choice. He might have killed me, and he _would_ have killed you. If I had gotten here a minute later, you would have been..." Peter trailed off, anguished at the thought of what might have happened.

*****

"Peter, it's just--he was--I just couldn't lose you again. Not after this long...but Peter, how did you remember...when did you remember?" Wendy's voice was muffled through her tears. She looked up at Peter with questioning eyes.

*****

"I'll explain it when we get off the ship." he said as he picked her up. The pirates who had all been in shock temporarily after Hook's death were beginning to get rowdy. It seemed that without their Captain, they didn't know what exactly to do.

Peter and Wendy did not speak until they were safely in the tree house with the New Lost Boys, who were anxious to know who Wendy was and why she and their leader were both crying. Peter shooed them all out of the house and began his explanation.

*****

"You mean Neverland was _dying_ because you forgot about me?" Wendy asked incredulously. She had never realized how much she influenced this magical land when she left. She thought about the reasoning behind this amazing revelation and then spoke. "Love--Peter, you once said that the very sound of it offended you. What do you think of it now?" she asked quietly, looking at Peter with questioning eyes. When he didn't respond, she began to turn away, hurt and disappointment clear on her face.

*****

Peter looked at Wendy's retreating back as she began to walk away from him. "Wait!" he called. He stepped forward and caught her delicate wrist. "What does love feel like?" he asked when she had turned back to face him.

*****

"It feels like--it feels like your heart will burst from your chest when you see the person you love. Like your soul is tied to theirs, and you feel their joy or sadness as if it were your own. Or you could be doing something as simple as talking to them, but even that feels like heaven on earth." Wendy spoke from her heart, telling Peter the very depths of her soul and secrets of her heart.

*****

Peter's face brightened, a soft smile emerging on his face and reaching to his emerald eyes. "Wendy, if that is love, I feel it for you--have always felt it for you. Every look, every touch since I met you. Every second of anguish when I thought Hook was going to take you away from me--and right now. Right now, there is nowhere in the world I would rather be than here with you..." he trailed off as he saw Wendy's eyes fill with tears of joy. He stepped forward a little. "Wendy, I have something for you--a kiss." he said as he held out a closed hand. He stepped closer and slowly brought it closer to Wendy's face before unfolding it gently against her cheek. He saw her eyes widen momentarily, and then he was kissing her--tenderly, lovingly--with more love than any living person had ever felt. The kiss was full of lost emotion, and a longing to never let go.

*****

When they pulled apart, Wendy's smile was bright enough to illuminate the entire forest, eyes shining with love. Suddenly, she hit Peter on the arm. Surprised and confused, he cried out. "Don't you _ever _leave me again Peter!" she told him. Then her voice softened. "I simply couldn't bear it."

*****

"I won't. I promise. I will never leave you Wendy." he replied softly. A pensive look crossed his face, and he remained silent for many moments before speaking slowly. "Wendy, I think--I think I want to grow up. If it means I can stay with you, I'll go back to London with you and grow up. I love you, Wendy." He smiled, taking her small hands in his.

*****

"You would really do that for me? But--what about Neverland? Can it survive without you?" Wendy asked, her voice betraying her emotions. Suppose he hadn't thought of that? What if he couldn't leave? Wendy knew she couldn't stay in Neverland forever. It wouldn't be fair to her parents, or her siblings.

*****

Peter smiled. "I have already spoken to the Fairy Elders. They know that if we are ever separated again, Neverland will die, and they understand that you cannot stay here forever. I will be appointing a new leader tomorrow, and we may leave the day after that. Soon you will be back home Wendy."

*****

The next day Peter called a meeting with all of the Lost Boys to choose a new leader. "Men, tomorrow Wendy and I will be leaving Neverland. I am picking a new leader and caretaker of Neverland from among you who I feel will lead well. That is why I am choosing you, Birch. You have always been there ready to help the younger boys and to protect me. You will make a good leader." Peter drew his sword and held it out towards Birch, who knelt down and reached out to take it from his leader's hands.

*****

The day after the short ceremony, Peter and Wendy gathered Peter's few worldly items and said goodbye to the Lost Boys and the fairies, thanking them all for the great help they had given. Then the pair was covered with one last sprinkling of fairy dust and took off, heading for Wendy's home in London.

*****

The long journey home provided Peter and Wendy with an opportunity to catch up on the last two years of their lives. Peter felt horrible when he heard how Wendy had suffered when he hadn't returned, but she wasn't angry. If he hadn't known before that he loved her, he would have then. The fact that she had forgiven him made her the most beautiful and wonderful person Peter had ever known. He smiled at the beautiful girl flying beside him and squeezed the delicate hand he held in his.

*****

The sun was just rising when the roves of London homes began appearing below the clouds. Wendy sighed, thinking of the vast changes in her mood from the time she left London to her return. So much had happened in just a few days, and Wendy couldn't be happier. Her one worry was what her parents would say when she arrived home after disappearing for three days--and with a teenage boy no less-- one who was wearing skeleton leaves and vines. She was also more than a little apprehensive when she thought of her father's quick temper.

*****

Peter and Wendy landed on the ledge of the nursery window, pushed open the glass and floated to the floor inside. Wendy motioned for Peter to wait there while she went to find the members of her family. She was approaching the stairway when she heard a gasp behind her. Turning, Wendy saw her mother standing in the hallway, eyes wide with astonishment. Running down the hall, Wendy launched herself into her mother's arms and was hugged within an inch of her life.

*****

"Where in the world have you been Wendy Darling?" her mother cried, holding her teenage daughter at arm's length. She was a little angry that her daughter had disappeared for three days, but it was pushed aside by the relief she felt to have Wendy in her arms again.

*****

"Mother, will you come with me? I'll explain everything in a minute." Wendy said, taking her mother's hand and leading her to the nursery. They stepped into the room to find Peter sitting cross-legged on the floor, smiling serenely. "Mother, I have been in Neverland these past three days. Peter is here--to stay. He wants to grow up." she explained, bracing herself for her mother's reaction.

*****

Mrs. Darling gaped at Peter for a minute before speaking slowly. "Peter Pan?" Suddenly remembering the heartache this boy had caused her only daughter, Mrs. Darling's voice rose. "Wendy, is this not the boy you cried over for the last two years? Why is he here now after this long? Where was he two years ago after he promised to come back?" she said with quiet anger.

*****

Peter slowly got to his feet. "Mrs. Darling, please let me explain. After I left here two years ago, I returned to Neverland with every intention of returning to see Wendy. However, being there makes you forget about anything outside of it. The fairies explained it to me. When Wendy came to Neverland, she brought a powerful force with her. When we were separated and my memories were lost, this caused Neverland to stop growing. It actually began to die, all because of Love."

*****

"Love? You mean--Peter, you are in love with my daughter? Then that means...Wendy, your hidden kiss. It belongs to Peter then?" she asked, astonished. Looking at Peter's mouth, she saw it. In the corner of his mouth was Wendy's kiss. "Oh my..."

*****

Just then, a trampling of feet was heard on the stairs and Michael, John and the Lost Boys burst into the nursery. They had returned from an outing with Mr. Darling and heard voices, and being naturally curious, gone to investigate. When they settled enough to look at the scene before them, all was silent. Every one of their mouths gaped as they stared at Peter. Then chaos broke out as they rushed across the room and fairly crushed him with hugs and bombarded him with questions.

"Peter, what are you doing here?"

"Do you remember me, Peter?"

"Why do you look older Peter? Did you change?"

"Why haven't you visited?"

A quieter, much calmer voice spoke from behind the boys. "Who is that strange boy wearing leaves, and what in heaven's name is he doing in my house?"

All in the room turned to see Mr. Darling standing in the doorway, looking on the strange scene before him. "And Wendy, why are you wearing a vine around your waist--Wendy! And Peter Pan?!" He suddenly realized that his daughter was standing in front of him and rushed over to capture her in a bone-jarring hug. "Where have you been?!?"

*****

**That, my dear reviewers, is Chapter Four. It took me far too long to get that posted, but now that summer has finally arrived, I should be quicker in typing my chapters. There will only be a couple more, and I have the entire ending written out already. Exciting, yet a little saddening to know it will have to end. I am so proud of my story--it is by far the longest I have ever written. Thank you to everyone who reviewed--please continue to support me, I love the positive encouragement.**

**Rebecca Rushton**


	6. Author's Note

Hello to my dear and faithful reviewers. Due to the fact that I am moving to Ottawa for University and will not have much time for writing (not for fun at least), I am going to be ending this story. The final instalment is mostly written, and will be posted before I begin my studies, so expect it in the next week or so. It will be an epilogue of sorts to wrap up the story, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing. It will feature the last two sections of my poem at the beginning. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and read my story for their comments and patience during my extended period's of writer's block. This has been an interesting journey.

Rebecca Rushton

Queen Cleopatra


	7. Failing Hearts and New Beginnings

**Failing Hearts and New Beginnings**

**A/N: So here it is, my dear reviewers--the last chapter, short though it may be. I want to thank you again for your patience and understanding during the writing of this story. It has been a great help in motivating me. So, for the last time--here it is:**

*****

Oh, how I mourn for you my love

Ne'er to return, gone up above

I'll meet you there

It won't be long

And then we'll sing

Eternal songs

*****

I'm not afraid, not anymore

When we're together, we will soar

Forever held

In God's sweet hands

We'll meet again

My dearest Pan

*****

"Father, why aren't you up yet?" nine-year old Jane demanded, prodding her father's side.

Grunting and rolling over to face Jane, Peter opened his eyes slowly and smiled. "I feel so tired, dearest daughter of mine. Could you possibly go and fetch your mother for me?" he asked, voice barely a whisper.

Twenty-eight year old Wendy Moira Angela Pan stood at the window in the sitting room, her mind travelling to faraway places and back again. She was in the midst of a glorious pirate battle when she felt small arms go around her waist. Looking down, she smiled at her daughter. "What would you like dear?" she inquired, still smiling.

Upon hearing Peter's request, her smile faded. "I will be back in a moment, Jane. Wait here please."

When Wendy entered the bedroom that she and Peter shared, a decided frown crossed her face. "Peter? Dearest, what is it this time? Jane said you were tired, but you have done nothing but sleep these past weeks. What can be the matter?"

Sighing sadly, Peter spoke. "I think I may know. You remember when I told you that I ran away as a small child to Neverland? Well, upon arriving there, I aged until I was grown enough to be the caretaker of Neverland, but not quite a man. Then it stopped. I was there for many years before I met you, and in that time, I never aged. What I think has happened is that my age has caught up with me at last. I appear to be around thirty years of age on the outside, but my insides have aged completely. I fear that they are beginning to fail. I am sorry I didn't say anything before--I hoped it wasn't that. It can be the only explanation. I'm dying of old age, my lovely." he finished quietly, his brows furrowing in worry.

*****

Over the next week, Peter's strength continued to wane, until finally he slipped into the great beyond. The house was quiet, save for the sound of weeping from Wendy's room. Her health began to suffer, as she refused to eat, the only thing that could comfort her gone. She couldn't look at Jane, because of the emerald green eyes she shared with her father.

Two weeks later, Wendy Moira Angela Pan joined her husband in Heaven, leaving behind her young daughter. Jane was sent to live with her grandparents, Mr. and Mrs. Darling, in the house Wendy grew up in. She was given the nursery room as her own, to give her fond memories of the place where her parents met.

*****

Jane sat on the window seat and looked out at the dark night sky, her heart aching fiercely. She clutched close to her a doll her mother made her when she was a baby, of a boy wearing vines and leaves. She knew the stories about her father, and she often dreamt about going to Neverland to escape the pain of her parent's deaths. Not having the energy to go to her bed, Jane fell into a fitful sleep on the window seat.

*****

Hours later, a shadow crossed her sleeping figure and settled on the floor just beyond her. Curiously approaching Jane, the figure felt a tug at his heart when he saw the dried tear tracks on her face. As he stepped forward, his toes hit a soft mass on the floor, which he bent to pick up. He was astonished to find that it was a doll, dressed in the same clothes he was wearing, but with emerald green eyes and blond hair. As he was looking at the doll, he heard the girl stir in her sleep, and watched as she slowly awoke. Seeing that her eyes were opening, he knelt by the seat and asked, "Girl, why were you crying?"

*****

Hearing those words, Jane came fully awake and sat up abruptly. She looked upon the stranger in her room with fear, until she saw his clothing. "I'm crying because I miss my parents. Hey, where did you get those clothes? Why are you dressed like...?" she demanded, looking for her doll.

*****

Seeing what she wanted, the boy handed her the doll. Standing up, he put his hands on his hips and replied, "I am Birch, caretaker of Neverland. This is what I've always worn." he stated defiantly. "Who are you?"

*****

Standing up on the window seat, Jane took in a deep breath and answered, "My name is Jane Elizabeth Margaret Pan."

*****

A look of shock crossed Birch's face at her last name. "You mean--is Peter Pan your father?" he asked in astonishment, looking for similarities between the girl and his former leader.

*****

"Well of course he was. But he's gone now. So is my mother. How did you know him?" she responded, her voice getting quiet and tears welling up in her eyes.

*****

"Peter was the one who left me in charge of Neverland. He was my leader until the Wendy-lady returned. But, he's gone? How did this happen?" he asked, saddened and confused by the news.

*****

Jane sniffled before answering. "I overheard Mother talking to Father one day. He said that his organ must have aged even when he didn't, or something like that. I didn't really understand. Then he kept getting sicker, until one day he didn't wake up. Then Mother stopped coming to see me. She said that my eyes made her sad. And she stopped eating too, until she went to go see my Daddy again." By this point, new tears had overflowed from Jane's eyes and she was sobbing.

*****

Birch could understand her grief. Sitting on the window seat where Jane had sunk back to her knees, he put an arm around her and simply let her cry on his shoulder. Peter Pan and the Wendy-lady were both gone, leaving their young daughter alone in the world. Well, not alone--he supposed she lived with some relative. That was the thing he found so strange. Even though he had never been to the house with the nursery, and had no reason to believe that Peter still lived there, he was drawn to it.

*****

After her tears had subsided, Jane looked over at Birch, and getting an idea, spoke. "Birch, what if I went back to Neverland with you? Then I could be in the place where my parents grew to love each other. And I would never have to grow up and die like them either."

*****

After a moment of thought, Birch decided he would take her with him back to Neverland. He turned to Jane. "Alright. But you must know, you can never come back or you will grow up like everybody else."

*****

"I understand, Birch. I don't want to return here." she replied calmly, getting up from the window seat and crossing to her wardrobe. She quickly put together a bag of clothing, tossing in her most treasured things as well. Finally, she crossed to what had once been her mother's vanity; she opened the lid of her jewellery box and took out her most precious treasure of all--her mother's acorn necklace. Putting it around her neck, she smiled. "I'm ready to go now."

*****

Without a word, Birch pulled a handful of pixie dust from a small bag at his waist and threw it over Jane. "Happy thoughts, Jane."

*****

Without hesitation, Jane thought of her parent's dancing in their parlour to silent music, and how happy they had looked. Rising into the air with Birch, she looked back only once before they flew out the window towards Neverland.

And so it began again.

*****

"_Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning. That's where you'll find me--forever."_

**And that, my dear reviewers, is it--the end of my story. Late, as usual, but here. I know it was short, and condensed, but I am happy with it. I am now content with the way Peter Pan ended--finally. It was a long journey, and now it has come to an end--or a new beginning, some might say.**

**Look out for my new story, **_**Behind the Mask: A Heart is Melting**_**, featuring Draco and Hermione, as well as a touch of Harry/Ginny and Luna/Neville. I don't want to get anyone's hopes up by promising it will be up soon, so I'll only say this--it will be posted...sometime. :) Look forward to it.**

**Queen Cleopatra/Rebecca Rushton**


End file.
